


To Steal A Thief's Heart

by UnwrittenMuse



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: #HanzoShimada, #JesseMcCree, #McHanzo, #Mercenaries, #OverwatchFanfiction, #overwatch, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:02:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnwrittenMuse/pseuds/UnwrittenMuse
Summary: Hanzo Shimada is a paid assassin, doing other people's dirty work for a big profit. His prices were high, but he always got the job done. Until he meets his next target, a one Jesse McCree. The young thief had been stealing jewels from a lot of wealthy people, robbing them blind, and when one particularly wealthy man hires Hanzo to find Jesse and put him down, will Jesse be able to get away with his life, or will the unexpected happen?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on a writing binge now so, here's another story :)

"Sir, Hanzo Shimada is here." the door lackey said, before letting Hanzo through into the large office. It was dark, as Hanzo had insisted, and as he walked inside, not making a sound, Hanzo silently analyzed the situation. There was a large man by the window, with his back to Hanzo, his hands clasped behind his back.

"Welcome, Hanzo Shimada. I trust you got here alright? Did you have any trouble?" the large man asked, not turning to Hanzo as he spoke. Hanzo stayed silent. After a couple moments, the large man turned to look at Hanzo.

"Right to business huh? Alright, I'll bite." the man walked over to his desk and opened a drawer, shuffling around inside it for a second before taking something out and shutting it. Hanzo watched as the man tossed a picture onto the desk, and, curiously, stepped closer to see it better.

"I'm sure you've heard of Jesse McCree." the man said, and Hanzo nodded.

"He stole my most precious jewels two days ago, and I want them back. I want them back and I want the man's head on a goddamned pike." Hanzo stared unblinkingly at the man, waiting for him to continue.

"What's your price?" the man asked. 

"Fifteen thousand gold pieces." Hanzo said, unwavering. If the man was surprised at the large amount, he didn't show it.

"Done. Bring me my jewels and the head of Jesse McCree, and you'll get your pay. Now go." 

Wordlessly, Hanzo left, nodding to the lackey at the door as he walked out. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jesse McCree walked through the dark cobblestone streets of Midrift, blending seamlessly into the crowd as he searched for pockets to pick. He was a trained thief, after all. Thieves had to eat too, right? At least, that's what Jesse told himself as he knocked into a helpless older man and stole his coin pouch. The old man smiled at Jesse as he passed, and Jesse felt a slight pang of guilt before he reminded himself he needed the money.

As Jesse made his way through the crowd, his mind wandered to the older man, and he couldn't help but think about whether or not the man had a family he was trying to feed. Jesse shut the thoughts down, trying his best to justify his actions. He knew what he was doing was wrong, but it was for a good reason. At least, Jesse hoped it was. As he approached his hideout, Jesse looked around him and studied every aspect of everything in the area. He couldn't let anyone see him as he entered, after all. Once he had made sure the coast was clear, Jesse entered the small "abandoned" house.  
The house wasn't very big, it didn't even have an upstairs, but it was enough for Jesse. And it was on the edges of the village, and he didn't have to worry about anyone out here. He just had to make sure no one followed him. Jesse threw the coin pouches he had gathered today onto the small wooden table in the make-shift kitchen, and took a seat. He counted out the coins, slowly, so as to not miscount.  
"Damn," Jesse cursed under his breath, rubbing his face with his hand. Only thirteen gold coins. Jesse couldn't get anywhere with that. Still, he thought, it was something. Jesse separated the gold coins from the silver and put them into his satchel in the wall, hidden behind an old tapestry. The silver pieces he put into the small bucket on the table with the rest. Sighing, Jesse decided he didn't want to risk leaving his hideout tonight again. If he caught the guards attention, he would be instantly killed. Still, Jesse thought, it would be nice to go out and get some food. He'll just have to go to bed hungry.  
As Jesse got up from the chair, he heard his back crack and he let out a groan. Sleeping on that old cot was not helping his back, and Jesse couldn't wait for the day he could sleep in a nice bed. He laid down on his make-shift bed, shut his eyes and soon enough sleep came for him.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Hanzo watched, crouched on the rooftop of a small bakery, as Jesse McCree walked into a small, worn down house. The place looked abandoned, Hanzo thought, as he watched the brown-haired man disappear inside. Hanzo debated following him, but knew it was too risky. If he confronted the thief too early, he might actually get away. That wasn't an option. Hanzo stood, slowly, and turned, dropping into the dark ally below and walking back into the open streets. There were very few people out tonight, and Hanzo was thankful for it. He headed back towards the inn he was currently staying in, thinking over his plan for getting his target. He needed to be smart, he knew. After all, this was Jesse McCree he was hunting. If he wasn't careful, Jesse might get the best of him. Hanzo nodded once at the inn keeper and walked up the stairs to his room. The window, ideally, had a perfect view of the house Jesse had gone into. If Jesse left at all, Hanzo would know about it. Hanzo sat in a chair and watched the house, keeping an eye out for any movement. All the windows were boarded up, but that didn't bother Hanzo.  
Tomorrow, he thought. Tomorrow he would get his target.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo and Jesse play a game of Cat and Mouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is currently 1 am and I really should be sleeping but, nah. I'm thinking that this fanfic will have shorter chapters probably, but if everything goes to plan, there will be a lot of them. We'll see how it goes. Enjoy :)

Jesse left the old abandoned house silently, his satchel at his side and his brain still clouded with sleep. He was tired, and wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep. But he needed to get going. He had to be in Trestin in two days and it's at least a day and a half of travel on foot. So, tired as he may be, he needed to get his ass moving. He'd layered the inside of his satchel so that the gold pieces in the bag didn't jingle too loudly, because, as any thief knew, he needed to be as quiet and stealthy as possible. He couldn't draw to much attention to himself, so to avoid catching the eye of the guards, he wore a cloak that covered his face, and kept a dagger at his side. Just in case. 

Under cover of the early morning, Jesse McCree left Midrift, following the dirt road that lead to the out-laying villages. As he walked, he couldn't shake the feeling something was...off. He felt uneasy, as though he were being watched. But every time he looked around him, he couldn't see anyone. There was nothing but road and trees. But still, Jesse couldn't seem to relax. By noon, the feeling was so off-putting that Jesse was practically jumping out of his cloak at every little noise. He could have sworn he'd heard a twig snap minutes ago, but when he investigated, there was nothing there. It was driving Jesse crazy. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hanzo tailed behind as Jesse walked down the side of the road, making certain to not step on any twigs or rustle any branches. He was completely silent as he followed the thief, and Hanzo found some amusement in that fact. Every now and then Jesse would look around, or walk to the treeline and try to see in. But Hanzo had done this hundreds of times before. He knew how to blend in, make himself go unseen. He had no problem avoiding the mans uneasy glare into the woods. Once or twice, Jesse had stared right at Hanzo, but hadn't seen him. Hanzo was rather proud of that. He was enjoying himself too much, really. After all, he was on a mission. 

Hanzo hadn't slept much last night, due to watching the house. He didn't care all that much really, he just wanted to make sure he didn't lose Jesse. He had followed the thief's trail all the way to Midrift, and now, he was following him again. He wasn't sure where McCree was going, and he honestly found himself curious. He saw the bag at McCree's side and knew what was in it, but why carry all of that on you? Why risk it? Something about it all was so intriguing to Hanzo. Even if he was going to kill the man in the end, he couldn't help but wonder what he was up to. After six hours of traveling on foot, Hanzo wasn't surprised when Jesse veered off into the forest and found a small clearing not to far from the main road. Hanzo watched silently in the treeline as Jesse set up camp, making a small fire and laying out a small sleeping matt. Hanzo didn't know where in the hell he had gotten the sleeping matt, but soon realized it didn't matter anyways. Jesse left the clearing a few times, and came back and eventually had returned with something resembling a small animal. Hanzo decided he better find somewhere to sleep, seeing as Jesse was done traveling for the day. Finding a nice large tree, Hanzo climbed up until he was in the cover of the branches and found a large enough branch. With his back resting against the trunk, Hanzo watched as Jesse laid down on the sleeping matt. WIthout Hanzo noticing, his eyes slowly fell shut and, before he knew it, Hanzo was asleep.

 

Hanzo yawned silently as he opened his eyes, looking around him sleepily. He sat bolt upright as he realized he could no longer see or hear Jesse McCree. He looked around the clearing, and swore under his breath. WIthout Hanzo noticing, Jesse had woken and left, traveling in the middle of the night for some unknown reason. Hanzo quickly climbed down from the tree and made his way to the road. There were fresh footprints, Hanzo realized, and he followed them for multiple hours. He was probably a couple hours behind the thief, Hanzo guessed, and cursed himself as he half-jogged to try and gain some distance. 

After three hours of switching between walking and jogging through the woods, following the road, Hanzo was glad to see a figure outlined in the distance. Dawn was just beginning to show itself, and as Hanzo got closer, he was able to pick out Jesse McCree's hairline in the distance. He slowed his pace, so as to not attract the attention of the man ahead of him, and blended into the foliage around him. Jesse didn't even take notice as Hanzo did so, and Hanzo thanked whatever god was watching over him as he watched the man walking ahead of him. 

It was now mid-afternoon and Hanzo's curiosity was growing immensely. Where was the thief going? To another town, perhaps, so he could rob some more people of their precious gems? Hanzo wasn't sure. A part of him was yelling at him, telling him to just put a dagger into the man's back and be done with it. After all, all the gold and jewels the man had stolen were in that satchel, all Hanzo had to do was kill him. But something made Hanzo want to wait. Whether it be curiosity or just plain negligence, Hanzo wasn't sure.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A day and a half later, Hanzo had trailed Jesse all the way to a small village named Trestin. Hanzo had never heard of it, but Jesse obviously had. He watched as the thief walked through the muddy streets. He couldn't remember if it had rained recently, but soon decided he didn't care. As he watched Jesse move through the small crowded streets, he had to admit that the thief was very good at blending in. A thief could very easily make a great assassin, and if Hanzo didn't have to kill him, he might even offer to train Jesse himself. But that would be pointless, the man had to high a price on his head. Hanzo wanted the reward money. He was hired to do a job, afterall, and he always completed them. He had killed hundreds, he wasn't going to stop now. 

Jesse walked into a small inn, and Hanzo crouched on the rooftop he was on, waiting to see what the thief's next move was. 

An hour later, Jesse left the building. Hanzo watched as he slipped into an ally-way and disappeared from sight. Hanzo moved quickly from rooftop to rooftop, trying to silently move across the buildings. He finally found Jesse again, talking to a stranger in a dark cloak. Hanzo couldn't see a face, but recognized the voice immediately.

"That isn't all of it, McCree. We had a deal." the woman said. Jesse seemed visibly stressed, and Hanzo's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. What was he doing talking to  _her_ _?_

As Hanzo watched the two exchange words, he felt his curiosity growing even more. He wanted to know what the thief was up to. 

"I'll have the rest to you by next full moon, I swear it. I just need a little more time." Jesse said. The woman was silent for a moment, before finally saying; 

"You have until the next full moon. That's two weeks from now, McCree. If you don't have my money by then, I can't help you." and with that, Hanzo watched as the woman left, and Jesse was alone in the dark ally. 

A little voice in Hanzo's head was telling him to strike now. It was perfect, no one would notice as Hanzo slid a dagger clean between the thief's ribs. He would be caught off-guard, he wouldn't even notice it probably. But still, something kept Hanzo from doing it. He would kill the man, he told himself. He would. As soon as he knew what was going on. After all, Hanzo had just witnessed Jesse talking to Asterin, and if he is working with Asterin, well, that means things are getting much more interesting. And complicated. 


End file.
